The Librarians and the Legend of the Ring
by GryffindorGirl2011
Summary: A story about Eve finding a ring and the adventure that ensues.
1. Chapter 1

The Librarians and The Legend Of the Ring

A Fanfiction Librarians Story

It was just another day in The Library, a day just like any other. However, things changed with the appearance of the ring.

"Good morning all" Eve said as Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel walked in to the Library that morning. "Why are you so bright and cheery today Col?" Cassandra asked Eve. "Because Flynn and I are going on a date now, that Nicole is taken care of and we are officially tethered to the Library, I figured we could get some together time where we don't have to save the world." "I assume I can trust you three to watch the Library and stay out of trouble while we're gone?" Eve asked Cassandra, Jake and Ezekiel. "And no stealing anything while I'm gone Jones." Eve added. "You can trust us on Excalibur's life" they replied. Just then the doorbell rang. "Jenkins" Eve yelled, "Were you expecting anything?" "Like any new strange artifact from Jibrarlater?" "Not as far as I recall" Jenkins replied. "Weird" Eve said as she went to open the door of the Annex. On the front steps, she found a little package wrapped in plain, brown, paper. "Let me check it with the Magicometer to see if it could be a magical artifact" Stone said, running the Magicometer over the package. "I'm definitely getting a reading, so it's something magical" he said. "Could it be a present from Flynn?" Cassandra asked. "No, I don't think so, seeing as technically we're engaged already by being tethered." Plus, rings aren't really Flynn's thing." Eve said. "Well, what are you waiting for, open it up" Ezekiel said. So Eve proceeded to tear the wrapping paper off the box and open it. Inside was a beautiful, ornate, gold ring. "I've never seen anything like that before" Jenkins said as Eve turned the ring over in her hand. "I wonder what it does." Eve pondered. "Well only way to find out is to show it to Flynn, and speaking of Flynn, I've gotta go meet him at the Eiffel Tower. Fire up the backdoor Jenkins!" Eve said, and she walked through the magical door pondering the mystery of the ring and what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Eiffel Tower: "Well you look….. stunningly gorgeous" Flynn said as Eve came through the magic door. "And you look…. Well, where do I start? Adventurous, handsome, Librarian-ish?" Eve replied. "Look what arrived at the Library this morning", Eve said pulling the ring out of her pocket. "Do you know anything about this?" "That's the Ring of Zarathrustra" Flynn breathed, "Legend has it that whoever manages to unlock its power will be master of time." "Do you know where it came from?" He asked. "No, no clue whatsoever, it just appeared on the doorstep of the Library this morning." "Well, do you know how to unlock its power Librarian?" Eve asked. "There's supposed to be ancient spell hidden in the Temple of Kings that is supposed to unlock the ring's power and also might cause the end of the world." Flynn said. "Still looking on the cheery side of things, aren't you?" Eve said sarcastically. "Let's go find this spell and hopefully not bring about the end of the world."

In the Jungle, at the Temple of Kings: "Well, now what Flynn?" Eve asked as her and Flynn stood in front of the Temple of Kings. "We solve the riddles, hopefully not set off the booby traps, find the spell, activate the ring and hopefully not end the world." He replied. "This first one looks very interesting" he said as he bent over to examine some ancient runes on the front door of the temple. "To begin the journey, one must first look inside." "Look inside what?" Eve asked. "Look inside the door for some kind of a key." Flynn replied, as he turned a dial on the door which revealed a hidden compartment with a key. "We'll need this later on." Flynn said as he tucked the key into his pocket. As she and Flynn were walking into the temple, a thought occurred to her. "Flynn, what happens if we become masters of time?" "We'll use the power for good and hopefully change the world for better." He replied. Just then Flynn said. "Shh… I think I hear something." Eve listened and heard a kind of rustling coming from further ahead of them. "What is that?" She said. "I think it might be one of the guards of the temple." Flynn replied. "Legend has it that they are half human, half ancient gods." "They protect the temple from intruders and make sure that anyone who enters doesn't get to close to finding the spell." "What about us?" Eve asked. "Umm, maybe they won't notice we're here." Flynn replied back. Just then they hear a rumbling sound and the floor beneath them opens. "Now what?" Eve shouted as they fell through the floor. "Just stay calm! "Flynn shouted and they fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling through the darkness: "Arghh!" Eve shouted as she and Flynn shot through a tunnel at warp speed. "When do I ever not wind up in some kind of dangerous situation?" She said to Flynn. Suddenly, the tunnel opened into a huge cavern. As Flynn and Eve shot out of the cavern, they tumbled over and onto the floor. "Well, that was quite the ride." Flynn said as he stood up and shook off his coat. "You're telling me!" Eve replied. "Look at this" Flynn said as he was examining some hieroglyphs on the wall. "I think this the spell," he breathed. "It says here to activate the ring we need to repeat this spell 4 times while walking around like a pair of baboons?" "Nah, that can't be right", he said scratching his head. "I think I found something", Eve shouted "Come and have a look at this," Eve said, wiping green moss away from a swath of wall. "This says we have to pull out the ring, hold, and spin it 4 times while saying this spell and it will make us masters of time". "I say let's try this spell and see what happens," Eve said pulling out the ring. As they said the spell for the fourth time, something strange happened. A bright orange light enveloped them. "What's happening?" Eve shouted. "I don't know" Flynn shouted back. As the light grew brighter, they heard a whizzing noise and with a bang and a puff of smoke, they disappeared.


End file.
